Twist of Fate
by Rydia Arainai
Summary: Satana  pronounced Suh-Tawn-Uh falls in love with someone she sees as unreachable. Will she give into her fear or will fate intervene.
1. Chapter 1

_** A TWIST OF FATE.**_

**A/N: I do not own anything pertaining to the WWE. I am not making any money off of this. This story is strictly for fun. The main characters name is pronounced: SUH-TAWN-UH**

**CHAPTER 1**

Satana was a girl in her late twenties. She had found her dream job, although it was a rather interesting choice for a female. She had found her way into the World Wrestling Entertainment industry as a hairstylist for none other than her favorite wrestler, Matt Hardy. He was gorgeous, strong, golden brown skin and eyes the color of hazelnuts. She could say over the years, that her feelings for Matt had grown into something more than friendship.

She knew he could never love a woman like her. Satana looked at herself in a full length mirror after everyone had scattered for their matches. She hated her own self-image.

"_Look at me." _She thought. _"I look horrible. I'm not skinny, I hide behind my make-up even though I don't have bad skin, but it isn't all that great."_

Satana spent the next 20 minutes picking out her flaws and thinking of ways to improve them and try and catch Matt's eye.

_"I'm not pretty enough. I'm 200 pounds of ugliness. How could he ever want a girl like me? I'm fat." _She thought to herself.

Satana was then reminded of something her Grandmother told her a few months ago when she came home for the holidays. They got into a discussion about weight, and then out of the blue her grandmother looks at her and says,

_"You know, you should lose some weight because guys don't like fat girls."_

Satana could feel the anger start to burn inside her, she could feel the tears start to form just behind her eyes, before they hit her tear ducts. Her eyes began to ache from holding back tears. Satana simply shook her head, trying to keep the hurt expression from overpowering her smile. Even though she was 200 pounds, she carried it very well. She didn't even look like she weight that much, she looked like she weighed 30 pounds thinner.

Back to reality, the tears were threatening to overwhelm her. She couldn't let Matt see her cry. Then he'd start asking questions and then everyone else would start asking questions. She hated being the center of attention; she preferred to be behind the scenes, in the shadows. That is the only place she knew best. Thanks to her father, her emotional state was weak; she developed a slight case of social anxiety disorder. She was never comfortable in big crowds, always afraid of what judgments they would pass on her if she just relaxed and let loose.

Satana was always so quiet and never really had much faith in herself. She always seemed so unsure of herself when talking to someone she didn't know or someone she had a crush on. In this case, Matt Hardy. In all honesty, she never had the guts to tell him how she felt, for fear of rejection. Then the moments would be awkward and that's not a bridge she wanted to cross. So, she would keep her own feelings to herself.

C.M. Punk came back from his match, sweaty and tired, limping with a severely sprained ankle from what the medics said. Satana grabbed him and he jumped up on her back with his uninjured leg. She struggled only slightly to get him to the couch to prop his foot up.

"Well, you are quite the pack horse aren't you?" He asked as he smiled her direction.

Indeed, her strength had impressed him. She had supported all 222 pounds of Punk and deftly lifted him to the couch. Satana smiled with an approving nod. She got him a couple pillows to prop his foot up.

"I'm a Taurus; we are, by nature, pack horses. That is if you believe in that sort of thing. Here prop your foot up on these."

"I don't really believe in those things, but I do like to see what they say. For entertainment purposes, of course." He said, propping his foot up.

He breathed in a short breath between his teeth that made a hissing sound. He had a good pain tolerance but this was something else. The bruises encompassed this whole foot and swelling began to set in. Satana went to her medicine cabinet and got Punk, 2 pain pills.

"Take these, it'll help with the pain." She said handing him the pills and a glass of water.

He nodded his approval and handed her back the water after swallowing the pills. Satana had her own private storage area for all of her things. Back home in Florida, she had her own herb shop. She sold most of the herbs in her shop only taking a few key ingredients with her before selling her shop to move on to bigger and brighter things. She knew many different recipes for many different ailments. She knew a thing or two about taking out swelling and bruising.

"What are you doing?" Punk asked

"Looking through my cabinet for herbs and such to take out that swelling and bruising in your foot. I can concoct a remedy for that. It will take that out in a couple of days. You'll be able to wrestle by next week." Satana said, not looking up from her cabinet.

She was out of most of the stuff she needed. She would have to send one of the assistants out for the ingredients.

"You aren't serious, are you? That's not going to work, herbs have never worked on a sprained ankle, and it's just too simple." Punk stated degradingly.

It was a tone she was used to hearing. She had been kicked out of her dad's house 6 years ago, so why does that tone still bother her.

"Listen, do you want to wrestle next week or not?" She said angrily

The look on Punk's face was that of surprise. He had never known Satana to be an angry person. All he could fathom was that he struck a nerve deep down inside her. Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Jeff and Matt Hardy and Shannon Moore.

"Hey Man, how's the fo-, oh." Jeff said as he laid eyes on Punk's ankle, which was swollen just above his ankle to down to his toes.

The 3 amigos had just gotten back from their matches. Matt and Shannon had a tag team match and Jeff had a match for the championship belt. Matt went to go get a shower. As he passed Satana, he flashed one of his gorgeous smiles and spoke a brief "Hello" to her. Her heart began to race and her face felt hot. She turned a bright red and it felt like she couldn't breathe.

_He acknowledged me. _She thought, _that smile was flawless._

Something snapped her out of her daze. It was Jeff calling out her name and tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to look at him and lowered her head. Jeff caught a glimpse of the flush on her face. He grabbed her by the shoulders, and lifted her head with the side of his index finger. Satana looked him in the eye.

"You have a crush on my brother, don't you?" He whispered.

Satana felt the anxiety rush over her. She felt herself letting go, like an out of body experience. She couldn't breathe and her heart began to race. Embarrassment and shame made her whole face flash even redder than before. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her body began to shake. Satana felt trapped, she couldn't escape. She thought she saw a flash of judgment in his eyes. Maybe that was what her mind perceived as reality, or maybe it was nothing.

"I….Um, I." She stuttered, she couldn't get the words out.

Satana struggled out of Jeff's grasp, grabbed her things and ran to her car. She started it up and drove home. It was time for her to go anyway; the show was almost over for the day. Tears began to fall as the anxiety overwhelmed her. She couldn't believe she totally embarrassed herself. So after the 45 minute drive to the hotel, she walked in the door, locked it tight and delved into eating her emotions and watching sappy movies until going back to work in the morning.

Satana began to get sleepy and turned off the tv and put her food away. As she lay in bed, dread began to wash over her. Her mind began to race and the anxiety threatened to become unbearable.

_What if Jeff told him? She thought. How awkward was work going to be tomorrow? I can't let that happen but what am I going to do? Will Matt judge me? Will he look at me differently? Oh no, I couldn't bear the humiliation._

Satana lay in bed thinking about how she was going to tell Matt how she felt. She had to get past the fear of him rejecting her. She needed to find her resolve. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Her mind raced with many different scenarios. Then, one really stuck out. She would calm herself before walking into work. After she'd get there, she would walk right up to Matt and tell him how she feels.

"That's what I will do." Satana said as she drifted off into a semi peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Satana jolted awake at the sound of her alarm. She rolled over and hit the snooze button. She always hated those hotel clocks. As she sat up and rubbed her eyes, she crawled out of bed and made some coffee. She didn't want to go to work but she needed the money to live.

"Why do I feel so guilty? I shouldn't feel this way because I like someone." Satana said with a sigh.

She continued about her business to start her day and got in her car. The fear began to make her feel weak all over; she drew in ragged breaths trying to calm herself down.

_I'm going to tell him today, I can't back out now. _She thought sitting in her car.

She was meeting Matt, Jeff and Shannon for breakfast this morning. She would tell him then. The drive seemed to take forever, the minutes slowly passing until Satana arrived. The parking lot wasn't too packed at the Waffle House, so she parked. The boys arrived soon after. Satana stepped from her car and checked her hair and make-up in the mirror. It didn't look too bad; only one long blonde curl was out of place, so she tucked it behind her ear and headed for the door. Shannon got to the door before she did and opened it.

"You may enter, My Lady."

"Thank you, Sir Knight. That is most kind of you." Satana said, curtsying

Everyone burst into laughter and Satana realized she hadn't laughed with them in what felt like a good while. They got a table and sat down, Matt and Jeff on one side, and she and Shannon took the other. She stared at Matt's face for a good few minutes and felt another pair of eyes on her. It was Jeff. Satana looked at him with the most pleading look, silently begging him not to tell and he gave her a nod like he understood. Jeff realized that she would tell him in her own good time.

Over good food and a good conversation, everyone had a good time. As Satana made her way to her car, she caught Matt's eye.

_This is it...I'm gonna do it._ She thought as the breath caught in her throat.

"Matt." She called out in a raspy tone, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but unfortunately he did.

He came strutting over to her with that usual grace he had. The familiar, child-like spark shone in his eyes as the sun danced across his face. Everything seemed as perfect as the breeze began to blow through his brown locks. Satana could feel herself losing her nerve. Her breath catching in her throat and the all too familiar empty sickness in the pit of her stomach.

_No, not this again. I can't lose it now. My face will surely give way to the emotions that threaten to burst out of me at any moment. Stay calm and just breathe. After all, he's still human, same as you. _Satana thought, trying to quell the storm of emotions insider her.

"Yes, Satana. Something on your mind?" Matt asked as he walked up to her

She looked up at him and then looked away. She started trembling.

"Are you ok? You don't look well, all of a sudden." He stated, cocking his head to the side.

"Um..Y-yes. I'm fine. Uh. I…I just wanted to tell you that, I uh." She said stammering.

_Ugh, the stuttering, I can't be this nervous. What is he thinking; it's probably the most unflattering thing he's ever seen. He must be so disgusted. _Satana thought as she looked his way again.

She began to feel the words caught up in her throat, they wouldn't come out. She couldn't just stand there like a bumbling idiot. She had to say something.

"I like your outfit. It's n-nice." She said.

"Well. Thank you." He said as he flashed one of his perfect smiles.

Satana nodded and turned away and got in her car. She was free for the next couple of hours so she went to the nearest coffee shop and got some coffee and curled up to a good book. Her mind wouldn't let her concentrate and her heart couldn't stop racing. What was she going to do? Why had she stammered so bad in front of him like a child who stutters in front of a large crowd during a play?

_He must think I'm a fool... I must find some way to tell him, but how? Is there even a way to properly tell him? Does he even like me like that? I don't want to ruin our friendship. _

In Matts Camaro, on the way to the hotel

Jeff and Shannon joked in the front seat as they always do. After a good meal, Matt didn't feel like driving. His wasn't paying the other two much mind because his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Satana acted. She seemed to act so strange, it wasn't like her to be nervous around him.

_What was with her today? She knows she can always talk to me. Why was she as nervous as a feral cat? _ He thought.

A flick on the cheek brought him out of his frame of mind. Shannon was trying to bring him into the antics of the car. Matt started at him with a distant look in his eye. The laughter had died down and the silence that hung in the air was suffocating. Shannon turned in the passenger seat just enough to get a look at Matt.

"What's with you man? You haven't said a word since we left Waffle house." Shannon said with a boyish smile.

"Yeah, you're awfully quiet back there. What did Satana want to talk to you about?" Jeff chimed in with a giggle.

"She was acting really weird and skittish. I don't really know why she was acting like that. But she said she liked my outfit today." Matt stated.

"Hey Hey, maybe she likes what she sees. Maybe she's got a crush on the elder Hardy brother." Shannon said, breaking out into riotous laughter.

Matt just shrugged it off and let it go. He had that effect sometimes on women. He had never considered Satana to be anything more than friends. She wasn't really his type. Now Lita, on the other hand, that was one feisty and damn fine woman. That's what he wanted and that's what he got. Of course, that was a secret yet to be revealed later.

Back at the coffee shop

Satana sat mulling over what she could do to tell him her true feelings. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed her mentor, the one woman she had learned all her herbalist skills from. The phone rang and 3 rings had passed and an ancient voice answered the phone.

"Hello?" The voice asked.

"Mama Rayne?" Satana asked.

"Satana? How are you, child?" She asked with delight in her voice.

"I'm good Mama, how are you?"

"Fine child, fine. You are troubled, child. Tell me what's wrong."

Satana didn't know how to tell her or really what to tell her. She knew she was a gifted Empathic, so you really couldn't hide anything from her.

"It's about this guy I like. I want to find a way to tell him I like him."

"I see you've already tried talking to him. That didn't turn out so well." Mama Rayne said as she cleared her throat.

"What should I do, Mama?" Satana asked desperately.

"You are in the wrestling profession. Do what they do. They put on disguises to hide who they truly are. It is nothing more than a big masquerade ball, only with some serious injuries sometimes."

"Thank you, Mama Rayne. I always knew I could count on you."

Satana drove to the nearest herbalist shop to pick up some things for the salve for the swelling in Punk's foot. All the while, she mulled over what she would transform herself into and finally tells Matt how she really felt about him. She remembered back to drama class and how she felt free when she was on stage and in the guise of another character. It would be up to her to bring her character secretly to life.


End file.
